


Insecure

by MikariLune



Series: Overwatch Fics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-05 20:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikariLune/pseuds/MikariLune
Summary: Female reader!Who would think the amazing Russian woman would be insecure about herself, but it can happen to anyone. Luckily she will soon have you to ease that trouble.





	1. Insecure

**Author's Note:**

> 1st chapter is actually rated teen and if you do not like sexual you do not have to read chapter 2.

Zarya was how she was known in Overwatch a tall, thick and muscular Russian woman who took no nonsense from anyone. She knew full well she was quite different from most of the women there as well, many of them having a slimmer yet still fit physique, she knew this and she loved her own body, but what many did not know was that inside she was insecure as well. Perhaps it was silly to think about, but it came from watching her comrades really, Lucio talking of other celebrity women he knew. She had looked them up, they were slim and big breasted….sexy, a term she had never heard used about herself. She had glimpsed a magazine that Junkrat and Roadhog had been looking at one afternoon, similar women and perhaps the last thing that she was in a way grateful for was that McCree, the man who flirt with near every new woman he saw had never flirted with her. While this would make most women happy and her female friends had told her she was lucky to not have to deal with his pick up lines, it hurt in a way…did he not see her as a woman? 

Then there was the other side of things, Zarya knew full well she was a bisexual woman, not inexperienced with either gender and had many satisfying nights back in Russia, but since coming to Overwatch that had changed. That had been when her insecurities started and in truth she was uncertain what to do about it, especially as she had developed a crush on one of the other members. Tanya as her name was told to her, a beautiful woman with ginger hair usually kept in a braid unless it was a lazy day for the female. She was shorter the Zarya by nearly a foot, the Russian standing at 6’5” while Tanya came to 5’6”, but it merely added to the charm of her. The only problem currently was Zarya’s confidence and the fact the woman had shown no interest in her then more than a friend, in which they were good ones.

The pair worked well together in the field and would hang out back at the base, both knew of the others sexuality as well and they were both Bi. This having come out during a party after a particularly successful mission, McCree of curse making sure all of them had plenty to drink and that always made people loose lipped. The good this was that there group seemed very accepting of any sort of sexuality or at the very least were very polite about it so the worry was not there, merely she did not want to risk their friendship by pursuing something more. So here she was, insecure and in truth depressed, glad the woman of her thoughts was off on a mission as Tanya was perceptive and would notice she was upset.

It would be around this time that things would just get worse for her emotional state and while she knew it was not meant to offend her in particular , well it would send the woman to her room so that the others did not see her break down. What had happened? She had been passing by the lounge where she would spy Lena and Hana looking at what looked like a catalogue for dresses. She knew occasions came up for them so it was not a strange sight, “Oh what about this one for Zarya?” she would hear Hana ask and a similar agreement from Lena, in fact her curiosity had her about to come over to look when McCree would wander in from the community kitchen and heard them. Chuckling a bit he would look, “I would think that a suit would suit her better, dress might be uncomfortable” And while Zarya could tell by his tone he meant well it did not change the fact that more hurt would well inside of her and she head back to her room.

Late the next day the mission team would finally be returning and you, Tanya, were very happy for this. Escorting the payload had gone mostly according to plan, but you were nursing a sprained wrist that was tightly wrapped in a bandage. Angela had been there with them so it had already been looked at and taken care of and when Genji tried apologizing again for knocking you down you would shush him, “Rather a sprained wrist then a hole in my cranium” you remind him as he had knocked you out of the line of fire of an enemy sniper.

Getting in you would all report of course and debrief, heading to your room after to put on a pair of denim yoga shorts and a tank top once you had taken a quick shower and rewrapped your wrist up. You would then be on her way to the kitchen to find a snack when you found yourself being zipped into a certain speedy Brits room, whirling a bit in confusion, “Whoa what is going on?” you ask once you got your bearings back and Tracer would give a sigh, “It’s Zarya” she would say, knowing her ginger haired friend had quite the crush on the Russian woman. You could feel worry rise quickly, “What happened, is she hurt?” you ask quickly and Lena would hold up her hands, “Easy luv, no she is not physically hurt” she assure

Relieved to hear that the woman was alright, wait, Lena had specified she was not PHYSICALLY hurt, but there could be something else going on. Luckily she was quick to clarify, explaining about the dresses and such from the previous day, “I glimpsed her passing by and I think she took Jesse’s words the wrong way…she hasn’t come out of her room since. Don’t worry Hana and I smacked him right up for being so insensitive about women, but I think the poor dear is insecure about herself, not to mention thinking she doesn’t have a chance with you” she finish, clapping her hand over her own mouth as she said the last part, that had been something she was supposed to keep to herself! You on the other hand would be turning a nice pink at the words, “She…wants to be with me?” you would ask and the zippy woman would sigh, cat out of the bag already she supposed, “Yeah, but doesn’t think she is the type of woman you’d go for”

This was news to you indeed and as your heart fluttered at the thought your crush returning your feelings it just added to the worry. You had thought you had been flirting during the times you would train together or just hung out, of course you tried to be subtle in case you got rejected, but maybe it was too subtle. Taking a deep breath you would smile, “I am going to go find her” you say, bidding the woman goodbye before leaving her room. Quickly you would head to the kitchen, looking around in the cupboards before finding what you were looking for and that was a box of sushki, the Russian womans favorite snack. Simply they kinda looked like bagels, but they were smaller, a little dryer and sweet on their own. You thought it a good peace offering and the woman had not been out since yesterday. You would also grab two bottles of apple juice and hurried off.

Reaching Zarya’s room you would feel your nerves rising, though, and were having thoughts of chickening out. You would shake your head, no, you were brave and worried for the woman you cared about. Bottles under your arm and the box in one hand you would finally just knock firmly. A voice from the other side, clearly saddened and cracking from crying would come back, “Go away, please, I am in no mood” You would feel your heart aching at the sound, but you were not going anywhere, “Zar, come on, let me in” you call back in a calm tone, letting her hear the worry, “Lena told me what happened with McCree,” you add and were relieved to hear shuffling from inside.

The door unlocking you would open it as you saw Zarya moving back to sit on her bed and had to blush a bit, the woman was clad in a sports bra, something she wore for training and apparently sleep, and a pair of tight athletic shorts. Your thoughts were about to start wandering until you saw the crestfallen look on her face, however and you were moving closer quick. Setting the stuff down on the bedside table you would then just be bold, it may be the best way, and would simply fling your arms around the woman tightly, kissing her cheek “Oh Zarya I am so sorry, I didn’t realize the men were making you upset” you say as you felt the woman stiffen a moment before strong arms were brought around your frame. Now you were in no ways tiny, you had your own fair amount of curves like Angela did, but you still fit nice and snug against the Russian woman it made your heart beat faster.

“Usually they do not bother me too much, but that…I do not know…perhaps I am not a type of woman anyone wants” Zarya would say and you would frown, pulling back enough to look at the woman. You would be standing between her legs so you was a bit taller at this moment and would cup the womans cheeks, making her look at you, “That is not true, Zar, I want you. I am so sorry, I thought I was doing good at flirting with you so when you didn’t notice I figured you were just politely turning me down. Lena accidentally spilled that you like me” you explain, the blush not leaving your cheeks and your heart pounded more as you saw your crushes cheeks turning pink as well, the strong arms around you keeping you close, as if afraid you would fade away if the woman let go. You could feel the tension and uncertainty so before Zarya could speak you would close the gap, fitting your lips to the Russians, kissing her firm and deep, quivering as you were quickly responded too.

As you parted you would hear that accented voice speak, the confidence you knew and loved returning to the tone, but you knew would have to take care of it, “Be mine?” would be the words Zarya spoke and you would have a smile on your own lips, forehead pressing to her own as you replied, “I already am, Zarya, now let me show you how beautiful a woman you are” Kissing her again the snack you had brought would be welcome a while later.


	2. Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Insecure  
> Female Reader!  
> Sexual content ahead!

Kissing your new girlfriend deeply you would feel her hands sliding along your back and you quivered under her touch. Shifting one of your hands to her hair, however, would cause you to wince as you had forgotten about your sprain. The Russian woman noting this quickly would pull from you, taking your injured arm in her hand and you could see the worry etch onto her features, “You are hurt, what happened? Who must I beat for this?” she ask and you would mentally sweat drop, giving her shoulder a squeeze where your other hand still rest, “Easy Zarya. A sniper was about to pick me off, but Genji pushed me out of the way, I just landed on it badly” you explain and you could tell she was still not happy, but at least accepting of the situation.

Squeaking a bit then she would pull you into the bed with her, spying the snack you had brought and for the rest of that evening you would be cuddled up in each others arms. Sure the mood had been a bit more intimate, but she would not do anything that would risk stressing your injury. Luckily in the days to follow your sprain would heal up and Angela eventually gave you the all clear to go back to work which made you cheer. In this time as well you had noted your lovely woman was in a good mood and that everyone was supportive of your relationship. Heading out of the medical wing you would make your way towards the training area, Angela suggesting to weight lift each day to get the strength back in your wrist, and you knew Zarya would be in there as well. As you stepped in sure enough you would see her there and quivered as you saw her benching quite a bit of weight, Reinhardt behind her spotting just in case.

Approaching them the German would see you first, “Ah! Hello entlein, how are you this fine afternoon?” he would call out in his usual jovial tone and you hold back a sigh as he once again called you ‘duckling’. You were not quite sure why he started that, but you accepted the affectionate term from the grandfather like man, “I am good, Rein, thank you. Angela just cleared me for work again” you say, watching as your girl would settle the weights on their holder and sit up, smiling at you, “That is good to here, I would worry if she didn’t” Zarya say, holding out a hand to you to come closer. Doing so you would give her your healed hand and she looked it over as you kissed her brow, “Mind if I join you two?” you ask and she shake her head, “Just be careful milaya” she respond and you nod, blushing a bit as she called you ‘sweet’ in Russian. Pecking her lips you let the two tanks get back to their work out as you went over to the dumbbells and found a good weight for your wrist, coming back to watch them from a safe distance.

Ok, so you were mostly watching Zarya, but you couldn’t help it! She was just too sexy for her own good with those strong arms, thick legs and tight ass. You found yourself blushing as Rein gave you a smirk, knowing you were staring at your girlfriend. Focusing your attention back to working out you would soon move yourself to one of the treadmills for a quick mile or two. After a bit you would sense someone coming near and would slow to a walk so you could look to see Zarya wiping her brow with a towel, “I am going to go back to my room to shower, but dinner is soon. I see you there?”she question and of course you nod, “Of course, take care” You respond, smiling as she lean over the rail of the machine to kiss you sweetly.

Turning your attention back so you did not fall you would finish your cool down a bit later and after a couple good stretches you would head back to your own room. Showering yourself you would pull on some comfortable yoga pants again, clean, and a loose tshirt before making your way towards the community kitchen. Getting in you would smell chili cooking and would of course smirk seeing McCree there stirring the pot before spotting your girl getting out bowls as others began to wander in as well, “Evenin little miss, up for some chili?” the man ask and you nod, “It sounds good to me” she say, always enjoying when people took turns cooking. It helped bring your little family closer you thought as you moved to help Zarya by getting out spoon, noticing she was wearing sweats and a tshirt like yourself, her hair slightly matted from being damp, “Feel better?” you ask and she smiled to you, nodding, “Yes, I see you do as well” she comment.

Eventually everyone would settle in to eat there fill of the food and you would hum at the spicy taste of it, sipping on a glass of milk to cool your tongue now and again. It was a good evening all in all and others would volunteer for dishes before you could. Once done you and Zarya would slip out and you felt yourself warm as she wrapped an arm around you to pull you close, “Come to my room?” she ask and you would not object, the two of you usually hanging out for a bit in one of your rooms before heading back to go to bed for the night. Walking the familiar path to her quarters you would step in once she opened the door you would soon squeak as you felt your back pressed against it once it closed and locked again, Zarya trapping you between it and her body pressed against her own. “Reinhardt say you were staring at me during workout and blushing”

Your face simply turning a nice bright pink as she said this you would find your hands coming up to rest on her biceps out of reflex, catching her smirking at you, “Was my Tanya having naughty thoughts?” she ask quite simply and you would bite your lip. Ok, so since the night you two got together there had been a teensy, tiny, lot of sexual frustration on your end. You had woken up from a good wet dream of her several nights and this was playing into your fantasies, “I was” you finally admit, though let your eyes drift downward as she probably felt your heart pounding with your breasts near smashed together, “Are you mad?” would be the next thing you ask, mentally smacking yourself for it. A chuckle would be your response as a gentle, but firm hand made you look back up, “Why would I be mad when I have been feeling so much desire for my love too and now I have you alone” she say and you shudder, swallowing once before you felt her wonderful lips on your own.

The kiss was deep and the passion was radiating from you both, your hands sliding up to wrap your arms around her shoulders as you felt hers slide lower to grab your ass and give it a playful spank, hauling you closer so your bodies mold together. Moving now you would let her guide you and her tongue slipped past your lips to find and dance with your own. Swirling together and tasting each other your knees would touch the edge of her bed and you quivered. Pulling back to breathe you would see her pause a moment, “I will not force you, Tanya, do you want this?” she ask and you felt your heart swell at the sweetness, “Yes, my love I want this, I want you” you respond to her in a confident tone. Her lips would be back on yours then for a moment before you felt them traveling your neck and leaving soft kisses, loving how gentle she could be. Neither of your hands would be idle and soon enough both of your shirts and bras would be on the floor, though you could feel her shy away as soon as hers were revealed.

Frowning a moment at this you knew she was still insecure and would take over gently, using your strength to turn you both and push her onto the bed before you were crawling over her, “ty prekrasna moya lyubov” You whisper, having been trying to learn a little of her native language an ‘you are beautiful, my love’ seemed a very good one to learn even if your accent was terrible. Pecking her lips you would then shift your body down, kissing between her breasts before up one and finally taking her sweet nipple between your lips. Sucking gently you would palm the other with a hand, pinching the matching bud in your fingers and were squirming as you heard her breath hitch. Smirking as she spoke something in Russian you would eventually switch to give both equal treatment before you were pulling back. Kissing lower you would come to her pants and heard your name on her lips, “Tanya …you don’t” You would shush her before she could continue, pulling down her sweats and panties in one motion before sitting up and admiring her form. To keep things fair you would shift yourself and remove your own bottoms and panties only to see her flush, quivering as you realized how submissive she was in the bedroom…you loved it.

“Tanya please…I need you” You would then hear her speak, watching her spread her legs and seeing she was wet already, this causing your own pussy to clench as you bit your lip. “Do not worry, my Zarya, I will tend you tonight” you coo as you move back to her, leaning down. Placing a hand on her thigh gently to keep them spread your other hand would move to her folds, teasing the wetness and spreading her sweet lips as you heard her gasp. Licking your lips you would simply plunge your tongue into her, pressing your thighs together as she moaned out. You were loving her sounds and were already contemplating ways to bring out more, maybe with toys, but refocused on the now. Licking and sucking you would taste her juices already and moaned yourself before you were shifting.

Moving you would turn yourself and straddle her shoulders letting her have a good view of your own aching pussy as you leaned back to her own, finding her clit and giving it a pinch, “Tanya …more please” she beg and you wiggle your hips a bit, “Touch me” you say simply, before moaning yourself as you felt a thick finger enter your cunt. Oh she was good and you would rock your hips to the digit before she added a second. Bending your head down you would attack her with your tongue once more, lapping and teasing as your pinched her clit. She soon mimicking you would press her thumb to your own little button and the electricity it sent through you was amazing, “Zarya!” you mewl out, hips bucking more as you felt her tongue join in, the 69 session wonderful and you were already building up as she begged you to go faster. You would have three fingers in her by now delving them deep and hooking them as you sucked her clit, “Come for me baby, come for me” you coo, so close yourself and the both of you would cry out at the same time. Pussies clenching and throbbing as you orgasmed, her juices coating your fingers and yours her face as you relished the needed climax.

As it subsided to panting you would move slowly, sucking your fingers clean as you turned around and cuddled your body to her own as you saw her lick her lips of your juices. Flushing a bit, “I love you, Zarya” you coo before feeling her lips on your own, tasting each other before she responded, “And I love you, Tanya, thank you for making me feel so secure”


End file.
